Final Moments
by Crimson Cupcake
Summary: Everyone in Akatsuki has suffered. The Final Moments of their life are the ones which should be treasured most. Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Itachi. Their Final Moments are the ones that matter the most. **ITACHI IS UP** -COMPLETED-
1. Sasori

**A/N: **I RE-EDITED IT! Yeah...This chapter is much longer now! Now for some explaining which I know I owe to my readers D:

I've decided this is not only going to be about Sasori's Final Moments. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Itachi will follow, along with any other Akatsuki deaths the Manga has yet to show. So, enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: **Kind of...sad...and will probably darken your mood...although not to the point of emo...I think...

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? Naruto is finally mine! Not. -sigh- I wish it was though...

* * *

The single word ran through his head. Like water. But softer...much softer...Why was he thinking about him now? Why? His head dropped ever so slightly, symbolling victory for his opponents. Why did God have to be so cruel? He had fought many opponents before. And he had always won. Always. Why was he beaten by a brat and a hag? No answer came, unlike every other time. Every other time, _he_ would be there. _He_ would answer in the most annoying way possible. But at least there was an answer. And at least it was, as much as he hated to admit, an answer he enjoyed.

_Deidara_

Not brat. Not idiot. Deidara.

He couldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. He couldn't allow his opponents to see the hopelessness there. He knew it; he had given up, been defeated. But still, he refused to show it. The mask of serenity lay above turmoil and regret. There were so many things he shouldn't have done. There were so many things he still yet had to do. But it all ended here. But it still surprised him, at the point of death that he was able to feel. He had never felt. He had never thought he would feel. Yet emotions unlike anything else flooded out, although the calmness which lay above was all a fake.

_Deidara_

He tried to force the name out of his head. Why was _he_ in his thoughts? And why now? There was nobody else there to give an answer. The blond was precious to him. He knew that much now. Why? He didn't know that. A feeling he had never been familiar with, only heard about, flooded through. And of course he didn't recognise it. His whole life flashed in front of him, up to the final battle which had decided his life. Pain and sorrow collapsed over him. One question rose above all.

Why?

Why had he been defeated, by _those two_ of all people? Why was he regretting all the times he had sneered at Deidara? Why was he feeling, when he had never felt for twenty years? Why? He was almost expecting _him_ to pop up and say something stupid.

Nobody answered.

He was ready to tear his heart out in frustration. Why hadn't anyone answered? Was it true that, in all those years, everything he had done had gone to waste? Why had he, who defeated the third Kazekage, been killed at the hands of two people, both at the opposite ends of life?

Silence greeted his questions.

He gave up. It didn't matter why it happened, now that he was so close to the border of life. It just mattered that it _had_ happened. That would have been good enough for most people. But not him. He had thought he would be eternal, like his puppet and like his art. That was why he had taken such drastic measures to make sure he would never die at the hands of mortals. But it didn't matter. Nothing he did mattered anymore. But still, he had one last regret.

_Deidara_

He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to say he had never meant it to turn out this way. He wanted to say..._he loved him. _

But he couldn't.

There were so many things he wanted to say to the blond bomber. But he knew. He would never see that face again. The smooth slender features. The blonde locks that tumbled down, obscuring half the face. The other half carelessly pulled into a half ponytail. The bright, baby blue, innocent eyes. His face.

Never again.

And he knew, he would never speak to that face again. For once, he wanted to feel. He wanted to feel _his_ gentle touch. He wanted to feel those soft pale lips against his. But it didn't matter what he wanted. Nobody would give it to him. It was a bitter end, really.

He had thought he would die with no regrets. In fact, he had thought he would never die. But in the end, he still did.

His eyelids closed.

His breathing stopped.

And Akasuna no Sasori was nothing but a hollow shell.

* * *

**A/N:** So...how did it go? Did you like it? As a useless piece of information, this was my first Romance/Tragety fanfic and it probably sucked like hell...oh well...

Well? Did it darken your mood? Yes? No? Review please for Sasori's sake? (and mine) -puppy face-

_Comming up next, Hidan!_

**P.S.** I'm not sure if puppets _do_ breathe...oh well, just pretend Sasori does if they don't


	2. Hidan

**A/N: **Guess what? I've decided to continue this fic! For more information, re-read the start of the first chapter. That will be changed as well

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Akatsuki would rule the world and Sakura and Sasuke would be dead...That's why I don't own Naruto.

**_This 'Fic is centred on Hidan's final moments_**

Yeah, so please enjoy...

* * *

There was no way they could defeat him. Absolutely no way. He was the immortal Jashinist, after all. He and Kakuzu were virtually invincible. Almost. But now, standing here, unable to move, bound and defeated by a mere boy, he was forced to rethink. They _had_ defeated him. How? He was immortal. All these years, nobody had fought him and lived. Except for occasional spars within the Akatsuki. But then he was forced to go easy. Forced not to kill.

His cold, defiant eyes stared at the kid. A mere boy, defeating him? He had always considered himself strong. Was the boy stronger? No. Impossible. It had been luck, he decided. Pure old luck had led him to his demise. Konoha brats were so dumb. Even at this moment, standing here now, he knew they would never defeat him. So what if he couldn't move for a few minutes? The boy would get tired. The boy would give in. And he would have won.

But luck was not so kind. Exploding tags blanketed him. What? Impossible. Was the boy trying to blast him into thousands of tiny pieces? Even Kakuzu wouldn't be able to sow him back together. No. No. He wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to do the impossible. The boy wasn't going to beat him. He was immortal, invincible. He would never fall. Never ever.

The ground underneath him broke apart.

"What the hell? When did you set this up?"

"Just a little something I set up beforehand.

Why? How? Was he going to die here and now?

He made himself laugh. What was he thinking? Being defeated by such trash? That was impossible for him. His mouth opened. Curses flew out. He refused to admit it, still denied the fact that he could be destroyed. And by _him_ of all people. By a boy. By Shikamaru.

But one part of him knew. One true part that never lied, never tricked, knew. He was not going to die. But he was going to fall. And he was not going to rise again. He had never thought this would happen. It was like a never-ending nightmare. But this wasn't a dream.

This was reality.

He was being defeated before his eyes, by a Konoha Shinobi. What was the world coming to? How could _he_, S class criminal in the Bingo Book, Missing Nin and Member of Akatsuki be defeated so easily by Nara Shikamaru? It was just plain impossible.

His finger moved.

It was slight, but he was going to break out. He kept telling himself that. Only a few more minutes and he would be free. Then he would butcher the Konoha brat. He could separate every single body part and sacrifice it to Jashin. And then, everyone would know that _he_ wasn't one to mess with.

"I'll never die...even if you destroy my body, and I'm left with nothing but my head...I'll escape somehow and when I do, I'll find and bite your fcking throat out."

Shikamaru took no notice. The answer was careless.

The cigarette dropped.

The world around him lit ablaze, shattering his body, confusing his mind. For a moment, everything was everywhere. Indistinct shapes whirled around before flying out of his edge of vision. He had a thought that he was falling. He tried to move a finger.

Nothing.

He tried moving a leg. A toe, even.

Nothing.

His eyes strained down as far as it could. There was nothing but darkness, a deep pit. No body to hold him up. It had been blasted away, just as he had predicted. Maybe he wasn't so bad as a strategist.

A muffled thud.

He had landed. In the pit. Alone. Alone as in without a body. What was there to do? Head's don't do anything except sit there.

"Haha haha hahahahahaha...unreal! You actually got me!"

Anger coursed through his veins, but he could do nothing. Nothing but stare and throw curses. And curse he did.

"Jashin-sama _will_ punish you for this. You'll suffer as he brings his vengeance down upon you."

"Your bullshit doesn't scare me. See, you and I have very different beliefs. I believe in the 'Will of Fire'."

Will of Fire.

Will of Fire.

Will of Fire.

"And your Jashin-sama is _nothing_ and you're pathetic. The only one bringing down vengeance...is me."

A kunai flew through the air, hitting an explosive tag. The earth above began to fall. Was that all it took to bring him down? He didn't believe it.

"Don't you ever forget!" he took his last chance to curse and scream. "Jashinism will spread, and the Lord will smite you! Got it? Ahahahahahaha...And I'll carry out his judgement! I don't need my body to kill you! I'll bite you to death mother fcker!"

_Thud_

Darkness.

It enclosed him, welcomed him, embraced him. Yet he pushed it away. He wanted to live, to kill, to feel the pain and hear the screaming of the enemy. He didn't want to be stuck in some damp, dark pit with only his head.

"I believe in the Will of Fire."

That was what Shikamaru had said. But he was nothing. He was trash. He wasn't even worth thinking about. A smirk on his face, Hidan pushed the boy who had so cleverly defeated him from his mind.

_Screw his will of fire. I believe in Jashin-sama_

* * *

_Comming up Next time is Kakuzu's final moments!_

**A/N: **So...how is it? I don't think it was as good as Sasori's because there was so much talking, but whatever.

Review? -puppy eyes- You get virtual cookies and cream!

After you review,

Have a nice day...


	3. Kakuzu

**A/N: Yes! Yes! I finally updated! Aren't you proud of me?**

**-Crickets chirp-**

**Damn...Oh well, here it is The (hopefully) long awaited Third Chapter, featuring...starring...whatever...KAKUZU! Mwahahahahahaha yeah... Well, now for the dreaded disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this fic wouldn't be here because nobody in Akatsuki would have died. Do that maths.**

* * *

This was a piece of cake.

He had lived three hundred years. He had challenged the First Hokage. He had five hearts. He was one of the first to join Akatsuki. He was virtually invincible. And here these idiots were, trying to get rid of him.

It was almost laughable.

He wasn't that easy to defeat.

The Jinchurriki boy came at him again, with exactly the same technique, exactly the same strategy. That was dumb. He could at least have had a different way of attacking this time. But it looked like most people these days were that stupid. That ignorant. And that was what made him sure he was going to win.

He jumped.

Leaping into the air, threads coming out everywhere. They attacked the blond boy with ferocity. The same trick never worked once. In fact, it had never worked.

He was confident. He was going to win. He was going to regain his hearts. He was going to claim his bounties. Everything was going to be fine. Not only fine, perfect. Better than normal, in fact.

Poof.

That one sound turned the tables on him. It had been a clone.

Then where was the real one?

Only then did it occur to him that the Jinchuuriki had mixed the Kage Buushin's up in the process. Only then did it occur to him that what he thought would happen wasn't quite that simple.

The RasenganShruiken was there.

It was coming closer every second.

Closer.

And closer.

And he had no way of dodging it.

A few seconds before death, he knew.

It was over.

The Jutsu hit.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then it all happened at once.

A searing pain was felt across his back. He tried to yell, shout, scream, whatever. But what came out was only a pitiful shriek. The world was a blur, going around and around. He was suspended there, or so he thought.

It never occurred to him that he was falling.

It never occurred to him that he was defeated.

It never occurred to him that there was two seconds close to death.

Yet they were all true.

What was going to happen? Was it all going to end here? Or was this the beginning of something new? He had lived long enough to be at peace.

Briefly, he wondered how his partner was doing. The stupid foul-mouthed Jashinist and excuse for a Ninja. Why was he thinking about him? It wasn't like he was going to sell Hidan's head for money. Wait...that was a good idea. He should do that.

He was still falling.

Falling...

Falling...

Each second was like a millennium.

Each second was closer to Death.

Closer.

Closer.

He didn't want to die. He really didn't. He didn't know that, when he hit the floor, he would never rise, never feel, never collect bounties in this world again.

He didn't know anything.

He was as naive as a two year old, yet experienced as a 300 year old. He was wise beyond his years, yet with some things, he remains as untried as a newborn. He didn't know everything. But he didn't know nothing, either.

He wanted to continue living.

The pain was still there. Yet he was a part of it, yet disconnected from everything else. He felt as if he had been shut out by a barrier, one that he could not break.

And one that would eventually lead to his demise.

It was only a matter of seconds until his breathing stopped.

He didn't hang onto them as the last precious beads of life slipped away.

But somehow it still lasted, even if he didn't want it to.

Even if he wanted it to end quick.

Even if he wanted death to embrace him.

One second now.

He was sure of it. There was one second between him and death. There was one second until...everything was going to be gone.

But he didn't mind.

He didn't mind at all.

He didn't mind going to hell. After all, it's probably ran by money too.

Born a miser and died a miser.

_Thud_.

He couldn't move. He couldn't see. He could barely breathe.

"How...did I get defeated by kids...?"

"The next generation always takes over."

His last breath of air escaped him.

And Kakuzu disappeared from the surface of the earth.

**Soooooooooo...how was that? I know...some of it probably didn't make sense, but hey! Not everything and everyone is perfect like you are -sticks tongue out-**

**So...Review anyone? Pweese? I'm not gonna bribe you with cookies...but you'll still get them if you review **

**And I'll promise the next chapter will either be updated quickly, is a long one, or both! Because I wuv Deidara and I've been looking forward to his for a long long time...so ya...:)**

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Deidara

**A/N: I know, I know, I'M SORRY! I couldn't update because I was so busy. What with Piano competitions and school and vigorous piano practice...well you don't want to know, you want the story. ****So here's the story:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Deidara would NEVER DIE! Wait...is that even a good thing? Duh! Of course it is! Stop arguing with myself, I'll turn into Zetsu!**

**I just want you to know that this chapter was really...well...I can't say fun, but I wanted to write it. Deidara is my favourite character in the whole of the Naruto series, and I just wanted him remembered...you know? -cries- Okay, I'll shut up so -sob- you can read -sob- my fanfic -sniff-**

* * *

He was perfect.

He was undefeatable.

He was _art._

And he wasn't going to lose to an Uchiha brat. He hated those eyes. They were the same as they had been years ago, when Uchiha Itachi came.

"That's what pisses me off about you! You and your accursed brother!"

His anger was all coming out. After being cooped inside for so long, he finally had a chance to express himself. And yet, Sasuke did nothing.

"Stop acting cool! Those eyes! Those god-damned cocky eyes of yours! It drives me insane! Eyes that reject…that disdain my art! I refused to be looked at by them anymore. Eyes that show no wonder… no appreciation… Eyes that ignore my creations!

He wasn't going to lose. He wasn't going to lose to some unartistic bastard. He always had one more trick, one more attack. All the Uchiha's were the same. Itachi. Sasuke. He was going to show them, show all of them, that his art was supreme. His art rose above all creations.

"I couldn't care less about all that. Now tell me where Itachi is."

That monotone voice. Those uncaring eyes. How he detested them. How he hated them. How he wanted all the Uchihas to rot in hell. He couldn't lose now. No. He would prove to everyone he was the best artist in all eternity. And that art really was...

**...a bang.**

He made his choice. He was going to prove it, even if it sacrificed his life. There was only one way he could win now. He couldn't move. But he could still win.

He tore off his shirt, a cascade of messy blonde hair rolling down his shoulders and across his face. The effect was ruined, though. In the middle of his chest was a giant, ugly mouth restrained by stitches. His hands worked quickly, snapping the stitches within seconds. His mouth roamed free, a giant one with a huge tongue.

He felt invincible.

He was going to win. There was no doubt about it.

He laughed. A maniacal laugh directed to the sky, the Uchiha brat, and everyone who had dared to tease him, who had dared not to appreciate his art.

"Behold my masterpiece, _Self destruction!"_

He was unaware of the transformation he was undertaking. But he didn't care, even if he knew. He had no idea he was insane. Why would he be out of his mind, wanting to be transformed into the most beautiful art there was? No. He was perfect. Or he _would be _perfect. His transformation is a must. It has to be. There was no other way. He had to do this, even if he died.

"Death will transform me into a work of art! An explosion unlike any of the others...one that will leave scars in the earth like nothing else..._A creation worthy of praise unlike anything befor_e _it_!"

Yes, he decided. That was what will happen. He was going to be one with the explosion. He would make this Sasuke brat tremble with fear at his creation. And at last, he would achieve his final goal. To die with an explosion. He had lost his will to live ever since _he_ died. Ever since Sasori died.

Ever since _his Danna_ died.

Even Hidan and Kakuzu's deaths did not seem too terrible compared to Sasori's. But at last, he would go to heaven, or hell. If he went to heaven, he would see his Danna. If he went to hell, he would forever haunt Sasuke. And Itachi, when he came. The two brothers that made his life worse than hell. He would haunt them, and jeer, and laugh. And he would be free.

_Sorry…Tobi…_

He would no longer be forced to do everything. He would get his own way in everything.

"And you…will die!"

He laughed again, a confident laugh. One that will surely pierce the hide of his hated foe.

"This blast will cover more than ten kilometres. You'll never survive, hmm!"

He saw it. In that Uchiha's eyes. Fear. He liked it. He wanted more of it.

"Now show me your fear! Drop yourself in awe…and despair. Cry like a lost child!"

He could feel his transformation coming to an end. The end of his life drew closer. But he didn't care. He didn't care at all. He just wanted to fear, and to be one with the most beautiful thing man had ever created.

"…Because my art…"

Yes. It was ready now. He grinned maniacally, watching his opponent's horrified expression. He loved this. Every moment of it. He wished he could see more of this, more often. If only Itachi would kneel in fear of his creations, of his art. If only he could finally show that he was superior. He wanted to show everyone. He wanted to share his art. He wanted everyone to see that art was a bang! But everything was fleeting, after all. Life was fleeting. And he didn't have long to live. He knew it. And he liked it.

"IS A BLAST!"

_Bang._

A giant explosion rocketed sky-high, tearing everything within ten kilometres to pieces. Sasuke was never going to survive that. And he...what about him? He couldn't feel pain, he couldn't feel sorrow, he couldn't feel regret. But he felt that he was free. He was finally free to soar in the skies and be one with whatever he chose. But of course he was. How could he not be?

He was Deidara, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I love that last line. Deidara shall live in my, and all the other fangirl's hearts forever! Okay...too dramatic.**

**Review for Deidara's sake? And I _will_**** write quicker if you review! I will!**

**After you review, have a nice day? -cries-**


	5. Itachi

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for updating late! I had school and piano exams (I only just passed with a C plus) I know I shouldn't be making excuses...I can't believe this is the last chapter! –cries- I know, it's sad, but all things must come to an end (good or bad) Thank you to **_devotedtodreams, Natsuki Death, CrimsonBlood101, iLoveRikkaiDai, Dominno and Yakumo Tatsuru_** for reviewing! Cookies for you all!**

**Before I forget, I'm thinking of changing my name to **_Destiny's Angel_**. So if you can no longer find **_Art is a bang X__D_**, don't worry, I'm still here  
This is the last time I do the disclaimer in the story –sob-**

**Disclaimer: I've got enough money to buy Naruto! W00t! Oh wait...I'm still missing a million or so dollars...**

* * *

In the end, he was fairly happy.

That alone defied all laws. All his life, he had been manipulated, forced, betrayed, and countless other unthinkable deeds done. He had been forced to break his own heart, betrayed by his own village, by his own home. He had been forced to become a criminal.

So why was he happy now?

Ever since that fateful day where his heart had broken, he had been planning this. Ever since the day where he had been forced to slaughter his entire family. Ever since the day he broke his heart, and could never smile again.

But at least his plan had gone perfectly.

His little brother was freed from the curse. A certain snake Sannin had been trapped in Genjutsu forever, unable to escape. And he, finally, could have the chance for something to go his way. And he was going to make sure it definitely went his way.

This time, there was going to be no mistakes. Everything would go according to plan, perfect.

He hoped so, at least.

He was a genius, after all. His plans were perfect, flawless. What reason would he have to doubt that, to doubt himself?

Nothing.

Just watching his helpless little brother clutch the wall for support made him remember all of their childhood memories together. Not so helpless, he reminded himself. Sasuke had up a good fight. But had he himself been serious, his brother would have been dead by now. He couldn't bear to think about himself killing his own precious little brother, the only one worthy enough to hold up the Uchiha clan's name.

He pushed that out of his head. Sasuke was invincible. Sasuke wasn't going to die. Sasuke was going to revive the Uchiha clan; let them restore their honour. And he would be long dead before then.

He forced himself to move. One step at a time, slowly, painfully. He made his way towards his brother, eyes holding contact. Any second now might be the last look he ever had of Sasuke. He didn't want it to end now. He wanted it to wait, just a few seconds longer. A few more seconds...

...a few...

...more...

...nearly there...

He stumbled.

For a desperate moment he thought he was going to die. To fall, and never rise again. He allowed no emotion to peek outside his shell, but his inside was frozen as ice. What if?

_A seven year old Sasuke, grinning widely._

"_Nii-san, can you train with me today?" _

_The sweet innocent voice, like water, flowing. He couldn't help but let a small smile grace his features as he prepared to leave._

"_Not today, Sasuke. I have an important mission. Maybe tomorrow?"_

"_But... you always say that!"_

_He smiled in spite of his brother. He could tell Sasuke was resisting stamping his foot in a childish way, but who could blame him? He motioned for his younger brother to come forward. Mistaking the gesture, Sasuke's mouth split into a wide smile as he ran forward eagerly._

_Poke..._

"_Oww..."_

_The younger brother rubbed his forehead, a small scowl evident on his face. He knew the boy was merely pretending, and that it didn't actually hurt._

"_Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."_

_He turned away, hiding his own smile. Then he strode out the door, leaving his little precious brother alone._

Sasuke...Why was this memory appearing now, when all was about to end? Nobody had any answers.

He regained his balance, taking another step forward tentatively. He wanted to say his final words to nobody but Sasuke. Nobody but his beloved little brother, who had grown so strong, had grown so full of hatred, during the last few years.

Even if he did use Orochimaru.

His eyes hardened slightly in anger. He didn't want to think about that snake right now. How dare he taint Sasuke's soul like that? How dare he even _think_ of using him as a body?

The moment of anger passed.

Now all that was left in his eyes was an expression of longing. He wanted his brother to forgive him, but that would mean telling him the truth. He would do anything to spare Sasuke from the truth. Even if Sasuke never, ever forgave him. It was that important.

His legs finally obeyed. At last, he was next to _him_. The only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre.

His hand rose.

It curled, two fingers remaining stretched.

_Poke_

He saw Sasuke's eyes widen. He saw the look of surprise. He smiled.

"Sorry Sasuke. There's no next time."

Those words were forced out of his lips. His eyes were pure now. They had forgotten all the troubles, everything he had seen that he should not have. They just wanted to let go, to be...

...free...

He felt his consciousness sliding away and knew this was the end. He had killed so many people. And now, he was going to end his own life his own way.

His legs gave way under him,

_Thump_.

And The Infamous Uchiha Itachi never rose again.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo how was that? Huh? I dunno about Itachi's personality...but meh...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please review! This is the last time I'm asking for it in this fic! Please? -cries-**

**Oh, and don't forget that I'm considering (it's not certain) about changing my name to **_Destiny's Angel_ **so if 'Art is a bang XD' isn't here, you know where to go Goodbye, and unless the manga has any more Akatsuki deaths, I am proud (and sad) to admit that this fic it now**

**-Completed-**

**Have a nice day,**

**Art is a bang XD**


End file.
